


Push a Little Harder

by Ashley_vh



Series: Push a Little Harder [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, Demon!Stiles, M/M, Sterek will be implied, and slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_vh/pseuds/Ashley_vh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott, please!  Help me!”  Stiles yelled through the tears that streamed down his cheeks as he beat against the invisible wall he crashed into.</p>
<p>Scott turned, watching his best friend cry with a frown.</p>
<p>“Don’t just stand there, help me!  What’s happening?!”  Stiles’ sobs shook his shoulders as he pushed against the clear blue wall.  “Please do something!” </p>
<p>Scott just stared.</p>
<p>“SCOTT!”  Stiles screamed, pounding against the barrier with his fists.</p>
<p>“It’s not Stiles."</p>
<p>Or<br/>Where the gang finds out about Dark Stiles in a bad way.<br/>Originally posted on my Tumblr after Monday's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2/4/14

“Scott, please!  Help me!”  Stiles yelled through the tears that streamed down his cheeks as he beat against the invisible wall he crashed into.

Scott turned, watching his best friend cry with a frown.

“Don’t just stand there, help me!  What’s happening?!”  Stiles’ sobs shook his shoulders as he pushed against the clear blue wall.  “Please do something!” 

Scott just stared.

“SCOTT!”  Stiles screamed, pounding against the barrier with his fists.

“It’s not Stiles,” Derek said, putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

Stiles gasped in a shuddering breath, “What do you mean?  Of course I’m Stiles, who else would I be?!”  He pushed against the barrier again, his breath coming in short shuddering gasps.

The group stared at him with their expressions ranging from the distance in the twin’s faces, the fear in Kira’s eyes and the determined set of her mouth, to the tears glittering in Melissa’s eyes.  Scott and Derek stared at Stiles with matching frowns and sadness in their eyes.  “Please!”  Stiles cried one last time.

The silence was interrupted by Stiles’ loud breath, no one said a word.  After a moment, he straightened, his gasps shifting suddenly to quiet, even breaths.  “You’re on to me.”  He laughed, “Took you long enough.”

Scott growled, his eyes turning red, “Get out of him.”

Stiles scoffed quietly, “Why would I do that?”  He asked with a wide smile, “He’s so young.”  He raised his nose in the air, “He smells so….” He took a deep breath through his nose, “ _Sweet_.”  He laughed, “Like regret and pain and death.”

Scott lunged forward, anger making him irrational.   Stiles only laughed when Derek held him back.

“Careful now.”  He said, “Even if you could cross that barrier, anything you do hurts the precious body more than me.”

Derek kept the hand on Scott’s shoulder, keeping him in place.  “Get out of him.”  He said, flashing sharp teeth at the demon.

“No.”  He said, showing his teeth in a wicked smirk.  “Now break the barrier.”

No one moved.

Stiles smiled again, “Well, luckily enough for me,” the demon said, “I planned you’d figure it out eventually.”  He stooped low, pulling a long, sharp knife out from under his pant leg.  He held it in front of him, examining the sharp edge in front of his face with the blade pointing to the sky.

The wolves tense into crouches, Melissa and Kira stepping back in fear.  Stiles laughed.  “Don’t worry.  I didn’t bring it for you.”  He flipped the knife in his palm and pressed the sharp point to his chest, over his heart.

He smirked at the looks on their faces, “Melissa.”  The woman flinched at the ice in his voice, “Tell me,” he said.  “How long could little Stiles last with a literal broken heart?”  The tears fell from her eyes at his words.  The demon laughed. “Maybe I’ll break his neck for good measure.” He said, relishing in the flinches from the group, “I’m not picky.  A dead meatsac is as good as a live one.”

It was so quiet, a pin would have sounded like a gunshot in the silence.  The demon let it rest for a moment before he spoke again, “Now.”  He said  angrily, adjusting his grip on the knife.  “Break.  The.   _Barrier_.”

No one moved.

“Fine.”  He said.  “Maybe I should push a little harder.”  He pressed the knife against his skin, cutting through the thin shirt like a hot knife through butter to the warm skin below.  Dark red blood dripped down from the deep gauge the knife point had caused.  The demon pushed the knife deep, nearly breaking through to bone, smirking at the screams in his mind.

Melissa lurched forward and dragged her hands through the line covering the doorway.  She fell back when her son pulled her away from danger, but it was too late.

Stiles made quick work of the werewolves in front of him, leaving them in piles of unconscious flesh at the base of the porch stairs.  He smirked down at them, twirling the knife around his fingers.

He hummed as he turned, throwing the knife into the support pillar that held up the roof.  He walked down the driveway, into the forest and away from the early morning sunlight.


	2. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/10/14

Hey guys :)

Just wanted to tell you that I have made this into a series and it won't have chapters anymore.  Part 2 is called Delicious Chaos, and it's labeled as part two, so it should be easy enough to find.  Part three will hopefully be up before the episode tonight.

Have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to continue this. Whether it be through chapters or "Stand alone" fics, I'm not sure yet. So if you could tell me which would be better, I'd appreciate it. For now, I'll make it have chapters.
> 
> I posted this on my tumblr: ashley-vh.tumblr.com


End file.
